Decisions
by GingerCretin
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes. Jonny decides to take his relationship to the next level - but when people begin to act suspicious and a disappearance occurs, will he ever get the chance? - Jac/Jonny
1. Chapter 1 - Keeping Face

**Wooo, a sequel! Check out the previous story Mistakes here s/8662389/1/Mistakes**

**Okay, so it will get more interesting than this chapter - but I kind of wanted a _soft_ intro. And, I really really struggled with mummy-Jac (perhaps if they made her a mummy it would be easier, HINT writers!) But I hope it's okay, it might need a lot of tweaking, but do review and make suggestions/improvements. I don't mind, I won't bite or anything. So enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

The familiar feeling of guilt kept up her as they approached the newly acquainted building, the part of her daily routine she would grow to revile in the most, contrary to public perception.

* * *

Jac Naylor was known for being unversed in the field of emotion, but surprisingly, she had learnt to concede to these unfamiliar _feelings _in her everyday life. She dealt with them in her own _special _way, letting people delve into her personal life had reflected in her actions. Due to this, on rare occasions, she even found herself in agreement with the likes of Mo Effanga – much to the astonishment of Jonny. The glee he had shown was enough to make it only a yearly occurrence, much with the agreement of her registrar. They wouldn't want him ever knowing that he could be right; the smugness would be unbearable and Jac would have to put up with it most of the time.

Living with a far clearer mind, all of the fearful notions she'd experienced throughout her pregnancy had diminished; the ice-queen had taken to motherhood like a duck to water – bewildering her colleagues, although much to her pleasure. _Even if she was just as astonished as them_. And whether he admitted it or not, so was Jonny. The arrival of their first born had made such an impact for the better; she had definitely turned their lives around.

* * *

As they waited outside the building for the doors to be opened, Jac knelt down to check on her daughter. Having been almost a year since her arrival, the little girl was definitely becoming an image of her mother. Every day there was something new in the baby's appearance that Jonny related to Jac's defining features, and of course she became smug with the suggestion. She couldn't complain about it at first, that was until her daughter's personality began to spout.

As soon as she had started crawling, it was evident that the baby was going to be exactly like her father, much to the mothers' horror. Nobody could possibly imagine a child of Jac Naylor being a daddy's girl in any shape or form. The red head had to let it go; it was _partially _her fault that Jonny was the baby daddy anyway, so she didn't have much choice. And as long as she didn't grow up wanting to become a nurse, she could live with it. Although the little person held so many tendencies held to her father, she could feel so much love for her young daughter that it would never matter.

* * *

In her own world, the consultant unexpectedly felt a hand slip into hers and turned to see Jonny stood beside her. The nurse was in his scrubs, having started his shift hours previous to hers. Kissing her cheek, he smiled. The work-mode flicked soon on in Jac's brain, she pondered as to whether he was skiving so publicly - or not. He may be sleeping with the boss, but she wasn't going to let him get away with anything more easily than the others. She squinted at him, scanning his features.

"I'm on a break." He affirmed, smirking.

"Hmm, you know I'll find out-"

"I'm serious, you can ask Elliot, I thought I could wave off Poppy on her first day at the crèche." She gave him an incredulous look, and after he peered over the pram to check on his child, he laughed at the expression. Bluntly, she responded.

"She's a baby."

"I know. And that cold Naylor front won't work on me remember! I know you wanted to keep the nanny and that you're stressing out about going back to full-time, blah-blah-blah; but this way we can come down during our breaks, like now!"

* * *

Jac still wasn't sure if his plan was a good idea, but he had a point about having Poppy closer. She still glared at him however, she swore him to secrecy over being anxious about going full-time – she couldn't believe a professional woman like herself would end up needing to be dragged back to the workplace, but she had fallen into such a happy routine with the baby, she just wanted to be at home.

If she was worried about leaving her then, then she dreaded to think what would happen when their daughter was older, how she would react to her bringing home a boyfriend – or leaving for university. The she-devil would definitely make her presence felt, that was for sure. Jac shook her head, her daughter hadn't even uttered her first readable syllable and she was thinking about universities. The neurosis was kicking in, much to her disgust. She shook her head at herself; a nudge from Jonny brought her around to him again, and he smiled sadly.

* * *

The doors opened, and a heap of guilt-ridden sadness washed over her again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Man Talks

**_A bit of Levy and Jonny Mac time! They need a proper conversation! PLEASE REVIEW. :)_**

* * *

Jac didn't want to stay in peoples company once they had dropped Poppy off, and so as she resorted to hiding in her office – Jonny decided to spend the rest of his break at Pulses. As he left the lift to head to the café, he bumped into a caffeine-deprived Sacha Levy. He was always more bumbling than usual when he was running on empty. The bump actually woke him up slightly, and he wholesomely laughed at the accident – patting Jonny's arm and apologising.

"Sorry, these long shifts do nothing for me!" Sacha chuckled, and Jonny laughed; they had become well acquainted since the registrar was the best friend of Jac. "But they do say, no fool like an old fool." He shrugged.

"If you're old then I will soon be down the hill, I can't accept that!" They walked to the kiosk together, and Sacha nodded understanding completely.

"It will creep up on you, my friend. And now you've got a little one, time will go a hell of a lot quicker! Trust me." He winked.

True, Jonny thought, he had experienced the hurricane that was Daniel – attempting to destroy everything in his house. They normally say this occurred in the terrible two's, but this boy took it up at four. Jonny hoped that his lovely Poppy wouldn't go down the same route, but she was her father's daughter. He smirked.

They both ordered a fresh caffeine supplement, much needed for the pair as they slumped tired into a spare couple of seats – waiting in a backlog of people for their drinks. As Jonny sat in a train of thought, Sacha noticed the man was full of confusion.

"Now you look like someone with a lot on their shoulders."

"Hmmm, you're not far off." He mumbled, rubbing his head. They sat in a moment of silence. Sacha's face dropped into a state of confusion and worry, something worrying the nurse would always involve Jac or Poppy - "Nothing wrong with my favourite God-daughter, is there?"

"No, no. Poppy is just fine." Jonny smiled at the bright thought of the apple of his eye. "It's Jac."

"Oh dear." Sacha chuckled. "If you've had an argument, she normally doesn't mean anything she says. She-" "We haven't had an argument; everything is _brilliant_ on that front."

A smirk told Sacha far more than he needed to know.

"Well, that's _something_ I guess. Is something wrong with you then?"

"No, not really. Everything's great. Jac being with me, and Poppy – everything's fine. It's just-" He sighed, he must have looked like an idiot, he thought. "It's just not enough." Sacha was very confused by then; his tired mind couldn't fathom what he meant.

"Not enough? Jac Naylor, the Jac Naylor, Queen of ice, has fallen for you. That is a miracle in its self. And then you have a beautiful little baby together, and it's _just not enough_?"

"That's not what I meant, being with Jac – it's not set in stone. I don't just want her to be _with me_ anymore."

"Ah, now I get it." Sacha laughed, it was then all so simple to him. "This is brilliant, I love a good wedding."

"The wedding would only happen if she ever said yes." Muttered, he dread to think what she would do if she hated the thought of the idea. They had a good thing going, he believed, he didn't want to ruin the family they had created.

"You're worried about how she might react, I can see your problem. I love Jac dearly, but she doesn't handle surprises well." Sacha laughed continuously, imagining the possibilities. "There is a chance you could leave the conversation unable to have more children."

"Yes, children I would actually like to have one day." Sacha grinned inanely - he could understand why the nurse was scared to ask Jac something so important. But deep down he knew the red head would say yes, she had willingly had his child - that enough should convince him, he thought.

"Mate, listen. Women are a strange kind - I had to learn something from my two failed marriages, didn't I?" They both pondered. Sacha even wondered himself if he could learn from his overly short marriage to Chrissie, not letting your wife run off with a posh boy probably wouldn't help him as a life rule. "if you really want it, then just go for it. Over thinking it won't help, you can't mind read. Just ask her." Patting his shoulder, the cafe assistant brought over their drinks.

* * *

The two men stood, accepting their beverages from the sincere woman. With a swift nod to each other, they walked in opposing directions to the wards that await them – both a little wiser than when they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - Failing Proposals

**_Here is part three, enjoy and review! :)_**

* * *

It didn't take Jonny long to put his foot into gear. That afternoon after his shift finished he put a noticeable dent in his wallet and bought a ring. She was definitely worth it – but it didn't stop him worrying. _What if she didn't like the ring? Or what if she said no? _– He couldn't contemplate, but it was worth a try.

* * *

He thought the simple act of asking her the question would be the easy part. The difficultness was meant to come later, the planning of a wedding, their family, Poppy, the future - or the potential break up. But for Jonny, that was not becoming the case. If fate decided they were meant to happen, then it certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

Within the weeks proceeding his extravagant purchase, he had attempted to approach the subject with Jac, to no avail. He had spoken to Sacha several times since their first chat, to which Jonny had asked for _helpful_ suggestions. He wasn't so sure that 'be simple' was too helpful, but then again it was his job to do the proposing – not his potential wife-to-be's best friend.

To his surprise he did find himself resorting to Sacha's 'suggestion' in the end, the man was right after all. Jac would hate for him to make her be involved in some embarrassing public spectacle, she already hated being in large groups of people as it were, and that was without all eyes staring at her. So that was a big no-no. Simple was definitely the route to take.

He soon found that unnecessary interruptions were becoming more a challenge to overcome on his quest – much rather than how he should ask, much to Mo's delight. Much to his chagrin, he had to suck it up and keep her quiet with simple bribery. He didn't want Jac getting any idea of his plans, and so far it was working.

Considering he had already attempted and failed to propose three times, Jonny was very much relieved that Jac still hadn't a clue.

* * *

His first attempt was very much on a whim, following the simplistic approach. Asking her whilst they were doing what was starting to become a mundane occurrence – yet a potentially beautiful moment to propose none the less.

Whenever the weather suited, and they both would have the time off – they would take Poppy to the park. It seemed to settle her, and they did whenever they found the time. It also helped with the fact when Jonny had moved in, he brought a rather large (and to Jac, hideous) dog with him. She had forgotten that Barney existed at all, and was not impressed by the addition. So at least if they went for walks, she could easily tire the beast out.

Jonny thought it would be an ideal moment to ask, she certainly would not expect it and nobody they knew would be around. Jac was in a good mood on the day – to his delight, and relief - the baby was asleep in the pram, and they were actually having a rather picturesque moment as they sat looking over the tranquil lake.

He had finally got Jac's full attention, and in taking her hand stroked it softly. Jac smiled, a genuine smile. She enjoyed their quiet moments like these, far from the hustle and bustle from the hospital. Jonny opened his mouth to speak; but was cut short by a huge splash that erupted from the lake.

Jac's eyes darted in frustration from his to the interruption. She hissed irritably. There was _his_ dog, thrashing in the water like a baboon. Rolling her eyes, Jac hissed again as Poppy was woken by the disturbance – and threw Jonny her famous daggers.

Jonny sighed, the moment was truly ruined.

* * *

He attempted to seal the deal again that evening; it had taken most of the day to raise Jac from the mood the _dog incident_ had placed her under. For once she did have a reason to be pissed off; being abruptly woken hadn't put Poppy in the best of moods – she was definitely channelling her mother for the day. It was only after they had put her to bed that Jac started to seem human again. Jonny was sure that plying her with a few glasses of wine helped.

He had bought in a takeaway - _anything to prevent Jac from attempting to cook_ - and he was hoping a relaxing evening in would possibly get him back into her good books. _He hoped_. And it seemed to be working. As the alcohol was absorbed, the sarcasm had dropped and Jac was becoming rather… hands on. Jonny knew exactly what she wanted at that point, and she would definitely get it. Just _after_ he had popped the question.

It wasn't long before she had pressed her lips against his, and Jac was surprised when he didn't respond. She recoiled, horrified. What had she done wrong? He stroked her arms to reassure her, but it wasn't working. She looked _saddened_. He sighed.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Jonny sighed.

"I clearly _repel_ you, so _obviously_ I haven't!" Dripped with sarcasm, she scoffed at his attempt to be sensible. Normally he would be trying to pour it down her neck, but tonight was a different story. Jonny stroked her hair softly, but she drew herself away and drained the last of the wine from her glass.

"I'm not repelling you, I just want to have a relaxing evening in with you, nice takeaway, a gorge on your favourite chocolate – without you being three sheets to the wind!"

"Well it's been a stressful day."

Groaning, she frowned as she placed the empty glass on the table before turning her attention to him. She took a deep breath, and he kissed her.

"Okay, let's have it your way… You did get my _favourite_ chocolate after all." Jac gave in, rolling her eyes. Jonny laughed. "You better go get it then, before I change my mind." She yawned.

Jonny padded into the kitchen as she put her feet up. Jonny grabbed the sugary treat from a cupboard, and drew a deep breath. He took the silver ring from his pocket and checked it. _Perfect_. Quietly he retreated to the lounge, in an anxious manner, chocolate and ring in hand. They were shaking as he stepped around the couch to see her. His heart sunk.

Jac had fallen into a wine-induced sleep.

Second attempt failed.

* * *

His final attempt was one derived from a form of desperation. Jonny knew it was unromantic and in his mind, it was not going to be a special moment. A serenade at a funeral would be more romantic than what he was doing, he thought – but he was so agitated that moment of choice was not what mattered anymore. He just wanted to ask her, and hoped she would greet him with the sought response.

They were sat in the staff room having lunch when the idea popped into his head. She liked simple, this was simple. She loved her work, they were at work! It was a conceivable winner, even if there was the potential of any Tom, Dick or Harry walking in at any moment and ruining it.

That wasn't the first issue that crossed his mind, however. He glanced around their surroundings, it was actually disgusting. How they didn't catch a disease from the pit he didn't know, but from a hospital he would expect better. His need to clean suddenly overrode his thoughts, and he shook his head.

He heard Jac scoff; she seemed to enjoy watching him squirm in disgust – as if she knew what he was thinking. _If only she really knew_. It would be a lot easier - a proposal through the concept of mind-reading would be a perfect way. Jonny laughed. Gaining an observant raise of the eyebrow from his girlfriend.

Jonny stared down at the_ thing_ he had bought himself for lunch; some fool had labelled it a sandwich. He wasn't so sure. His obsessive compulsions had taken over his mind again, over the rather important matter in hand. Jac scoffed again, she mused at the thought of her attraction to compulsive men. Not that Jonny would ever let anyone else witness his compulsions, unlike Joseph who could barely hide his obscene pen tapping or irrational cleaning rituals.

She pondered; her life had been turned upside down since she had last seen Joseph. If she was told back then that she would have a _nurse_ boyfriend and a baby, she would have laughed in their face and suggested they see a psychiatrist immediately. She never thought she could be happy with anyone other than Joseph, but she had realised that it wasn't the case – she had managed to fall for a _nurse_. Jac smiled as she watched him turn his nose up at his food, folding his arms looking very unimpressed.

"I did offer to make you something, but what was it you said – _I don't __**do**__ rabbit food_." Mocking his accent, he was actually quite impressed at her attempt, and smiled. "I bet my salad doesn't look so bad now." Jac smirked as she bit into a celery stick.

Her eyebrows rose coyly at the change in Jonny's facial expression. She was probably the only person who could make that act make her seem more appealing. He dare not look her in the eye, he knew what happened when she gave him suggestive looks – his self-control was seemingly flattened around her. And celery stick passion was not something he wanted gossiping about.

He tapped his foot impatiently; he knew she was playing around with him. She could be such a tease sometimes. But she soon dropped the façade, and smiled again. There was only so much winding up Jac could do with a celery stick. Jonny rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Jac… you know I love-"

He was interrupted by a silence shattering sound erupting from her pocket. She pulled away and took out the object, glancing at it nonchalantly.

"Whatever you're babbling about is going to have to wait I'm afraid. Your best friend seems to need my attention!" Slipping her pager back into her pocket, she stood and placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing him once. "It's not an emergency is it?" Jonny smiled, and shook his head as she pulled away. "Okay then, enjoy your... _sandwich_." She left the room quickly, heading for where she was needed.

Jonny couldn't believe it. He didn't know of anyone who could say that their best friend had unintentionally bombarded an attempt of proposal to their girlfriend. _He was going to kill Mo for this_.

* * *

He sat in the staff room, exasperated. Wondering what he had done _so_ wrong for so many things to go wrong!


	4. Chapter 4 - Stressed Preparations

_**Thought I would update my fiction today as we're guaranteed some Janny on our screens tonight! Enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

A looming occasion took the pressure off Jonny's need to propose; Jac was elbow deep in preparations for a special day so at that moment there was no point is asking her anything of relative importance.

Ever since Sacha made the suggestion to Jac that they should throw Poppy a first birthday party, she had turned into the psychotic mother she was desperately trying to avoid becoming. The arrangements had made her want for perfection go into overdrive, and although Jonny kept telling her that Poppy wouldn't even remember it – she was determined to make it a special occasion.

The preparations had taken an obvious effect on her; the exhaustion had made her even more snappy than normal. But he expected this; she had never needed to prepare something properly special for Poppy before. They dreaded to think what she-devil she would turn into when Poppy was older, or if they had more children to fuss over! Jonny smiled, it would be worth it. And probably quite an entertaining experience. If he was honest, he would love it.

* * *

Poppy's birthday had finally loomed. Everything was going well, the baby had woken in a good mood – which was a surprising and _the_ most important thing, and Jonny's family had arrived from Scotland without hassle. It did leave Jac a little disheartened, watching his family bond with the baby was lovely – but it was only half of the little child's family. And she wouldn't dare bring _that_ part of her world into her life. She wouldn't be a responsible mother if she ever did, Jac thought.

Reflecting on the last time she had encountered her own mother, Jac was glad she kept her away. She didn't want that woman anywhere near her precious daughter. Her hatred for the woman had grown since having Poppy, because she learnt that she did in fact have the capacity to love – something her mother made her believe to be false. Her absence throughout the years had emotionally stunted her so badly that she was still questioning her own feelings at every emotive hurdle. Jac never wanted Poppy to be that confused about herself, so even if it saddened her deep within – it wasn't worth the pain they would possibly have to face as the child grew.

* * *

Jonny noticed the thoughtful expression on Jac's face; it had been the first chance of the day for her brain to process anything. Leaving Poppy in his mother's capable hands, he approached her from behind and as he wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped at his sudden touch. She smiled as he enveloped her, and her worries were soon replaced with a burst of happy feelings.

"Are you okay?" Turning around to face him, she smiled gratefully and kissed him.

"Hmmm, I am now."

"So you wasn't before." Jonny frowned.

"I was, but I was just thinking. Family things, it doesn't matter." As she shook her head, Jonny sighed. She was playing her usual trick, brushing off any discussion about her family. _Again_.

"It does if it's making you unhappy." He didn't push it further; it wasn't worth the risk of starting an argument. He loved her deeply, and so he knew when to shut his mouth. This was definitely one of those times. Their moment of silence was broken by Poppy's sudden squeals of laughter. "Look, she's happy. That's all that matters, right?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"Then don't worry about things you can't do anything about, let's just enjoy the day." She nodded, he was right. She had spent so much time stressing about the day, and she was spending it cursing _that_ woman. She wasn't even worth the time of day.

Pecking his lips again, she pulled herself from his grasp. Jonny winked at her as she left his side to join his mother and sisters in spoiling Poppy. He watched them from the same position for a while, until a knock at the door distracted him.

* * *

He opened the door and an overly eager Daniel collided into him. Sacha chuckled at his son's behaviour, aware of how it can become an annoyance (usually to Chrissie). But when the nurse moved out of his way and started laughing himself, he knew that wasn't the case in this house.

"Sorry about that, he's desperate to see Jac for some reason!" Jonny let Sacha into the house, and watched as Daniel went on the hunt for the redhead.

"Ah, so I have competition then." Since he and Chrissie had split, the boy had been spending more time with Jac – and so he had become fixated with her. Or more so, _her hair_. "I think she'd actually pick him over me!"

"That's my boy!" He smirked. " I'm not sure how his mother would react if he ever brought someone like Jac home, though."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about your kid _turning into_ Jac." Joking, Sacha patted him on the back.

"We have to love Jac for the way she is, but two Naylor's in one house. I do not envy you, mate!" He chortled, relieved.

"Speaking of Naylor's-" His voice lowered so there was a minimal chance of anyone overhearing, but he was hardly the subtle type. The Cheshire cat grin that embraced him every time he thought of Jac's life getting better was very much present. "Any sign of changing that Naylor into a Mac yet? Mo did mention you were having some trouble in that department." Truth was the two registrars had quite the giggle about his failed proposals.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill her. It hasn't gone exactly the way I would have liked, no."

"Well it'll happen when the time is right. It's meant to be, I'm sure of it." Sacha attempted to reassure the man, but he wouldn't have blamed him if it went in one ear and out the other. "You've given her the family she has always wanted - and needed, don't worry. She'll say yes."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

The couple didn't get a moment alone together again until after the visitors had left, and when Poppy was fast asleep. Sacha's words had wrung in Jonny's ears since their conversation. There was definitely potential for him to propose tonight. The day had been perfect, and the wanted answer would make it even more memorable.

They were relaxed as they waited for their dinner to cook; the only sound that could be heard was the quietened noise from the television. Lounging in a contented bliss, Jac's mind rid of all the bad thoughts that were consuming her mind sporadically throughout the day. Jonny only knew she was still awake from the occasional smile, and although he would have liked more interaction – he knew she was happy the way she was.

It was only when he could hear the irritated profanities hiss from Jac that he knew that their peace had been disturbed. First the timer on their oven buzzed, and then the phone began to ring. Sitting up, Jac looked at Jonny as if it was him causing the disruption. He frowned.

"Okay, you get the phone; I will sort out the food." Clearly a lack of food was making her cranky. He kissed her cheek and headed for the kitchen. Jonny smiled. He would propose after dinner, he decided. He was quick to leave the room, the anticipation was increasing. Whereas Jac cursed again, too busy being annoyed to notice his odd behaviour.

In an almost childlike manner, she sloped off to answer the phone, sulking. She picked up the phone, and exhaled in much the same manner – before answering. But as she began to take in what information was being received, the façade dropped – along with the phone.

Upon hearing the crash of the phone hitting the floor, Jonny poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

* * *

As she turned around, Jac held an expression Jonny had never seen before.


	5. Chapter 5 - Late Nights

_**After yesterdays episode, I am very very confused! And i'm afraid this chapter isn't a fluffy relief from last night! Jonny, you should have listened to her, silly boy. It was sooooo bittersweet, because Jac was just SO amazing last night. Oh well, those blasted writers ;) Let the girl be happy! **_

_**ANNNNYWAY, do read the part, and review it if you want to make suggestions - or dare i say like it! :) **_

* * *

Jonny didn't get the chance to propose that night. As soon as she had gained his attention, it was like a different person was stood opposing him. The person she used to be, the unapproachable Jac Naylor.

* * *

Confusion absorbed the nurse; he didn't know how to react to his girlfriend's drastic change in behaviour. Ever since she received that phone call she had been different, accept for with Poppy. Their colleagues were well aware of the change, and Mo was quick in making assumptions that something wasn't right between the couple. Jonny didn't know how to admit that he was as clueless as she was. Elliot had tried having a quiet word with Jac, Jonny had found out – it had not ended well. They thought getting Jonny to talk to her would work, but upon seeing his reaction to the outburst, they became aware that he was subject to it as well.

It was hard to watch her be so cold to someone she had proclaimed to love for over a year. Being subjected to her cold shoulder was horrifying him. He thought he had got somewhere within the depths of Jac's barriers, he was clearly wrong. Jonny was back to square one, and if it was just himself he needed to think about – he probably wouldn't be worrying so much. But then there was Poppy too, and for the moment she was behaving the same around her – even more _protective_ if he thought about it. At first it made him believe it must have been something he had done, he was the first to face the fierce barrier again, but he soon realised it was only after the phone call that her instinctive wall rose again.

It had got to the point where she was becoming so reclusive; the only person she would let near her was Poppy. Jac would even shrug Jonny off when he attempted to hold her, they were never _close_ anymore. It had been going on for a few weeks, and even if they had a brutal argument – she would demand sex and he would no doubt give in. It was the way she was wired, she couldn't be stopped in that department – so when that even halted, he knew he had to ask her.

* * *

It was then that he decided to approach the subject with Jac, but after he wish he had never bothered. The verbal lashing he received was possibly the scariest experience he had ever faced – and thanks to his _delightfully _embarrassing mother he experienced many a scary thing. They had never had an argument quite like it before or since, but he hoped that she would benefit – to tell him what was making her like this before she pushed everyone away.

After she had calmed down, she did apologise however. Something the old Jac probably would not have done. Jac's stony expression had dropped, and she finally let him a little closer again. She knew she was pushing him away, and she desperately didn't want to do that. But she couldn't tell him. She didn't let any information slip, but she didn't push him away as he enveloped her. For a few sought seconds the barrier fell, and so did the tears.

* * *

The small opening of her emotions did not rid the relief they both felt when they weren't working the same shifts. Jonny could escape his worries and enjoy some time alone with his daughter as Jac could lose herself in the depths of whatever ground-breaking procedure that had caught her eye that day. She was working a late shift, so wouldn't be back at the house until the late hours. Jonny prepared himself to be woken from the redhead returning - since having the baby he had become such a light sleeper - so the simple action of her car wheels crunching the gravel would wake him.

It was the sound of gurgled snuffles from the baby monitor that finally woke the man, Poppy was waking up. He knew he needed to get to her within a few minutes or she would scream the house down. He rolled over, stretching out to hold Jac – to find nothing there. His eyes flew open; all signs of tiredness dissolved as he noticed Jac's side of the bed had not been slept in. Throwing the duvet off himself, he pulled on some boxers and headed for the baby's room.

Poppy was happy to see her father, and did not kick up a storm when he lifted her up. She normally only wanted her mum in the morning, so he was relieved. But then the anger hit, where the hell was she? Jonny carried the baby downstairs and tried to stick to the morning routine. At least the craziness that was Poppy was a minor detergent, he remembered why he left Jac to feed the child breakfast. Jac was stern enough with her, where Jonny would let her get away with murder. And that is probably why half of her breakfast ended up on the floor.

"A little cooperation would be nice, kiddo." He stroked her cheek as she thrashed about, she hated sitting in the highchair. After wiping her face, he lifted her up and carried her through to the lounge. Turning the television onto an overly colourful children's programme, he sat her in her bouncer as her focus shot to the screen. Taking his anger out on clearing up Poppy's mess was the only sanctuary he could find, but when he heard the sound of the door being opened, the feelings soon returned.

He walked back into the room as he heard Poppy's squeals from the greeting from her mother. Jonny lent in the door frame, and waited for her to turn her attention to him. She knew he would want answers. Jac smiled as she turned away from her eager daughter, to face her fury filled boyfriend. Jac sighed.

"I'm sorry." It was the kindest tone she had spoken to him in weeks. He pulled her into the kitchen out of Poppy's earshot, but tried to stay as calm as possible anyway. Being rude was no way to get any reasonable response from her.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Sacha; he was in one of his soppy moods. He was outside Albie's and I took him home." She explained. Jac yawned. The late night had taken its toll on her, she knew she would get a barrage of questions but all she wanted to do was sleep.

"So why didn't you come home after?"

"He was drunk. Started crying about his failed marriage, I could hardly leave him on his own." Jonny nodded, he could believe her story. This had happened a few times since their very public divorce. He sighed, feeling awful for getting angry. She had probably had an awful night. "I'm sorry I didn't ring. I left my phone in the office." Jac looked guilty, he was evidently worried. Jonny smiled, he stroked her hair affectionately.

"It's fine." She kissed his cheek and accepted his embrace, and he smiled again. "Right, to bed with you. You need to sleep."

Seeing someone heartbroken after a break up had clearly hit Jac hard, Jonny thought as he sent her upstairs to sleep. Her mood had dropped since she had returned, perhaps witnessing someone in that state had made her realise what could happen if things didn't change.

* * *

Jonny was working that evening; Jac was relieved to have the whole day off. She wouldn't go to bed for long, her insistence to spend some of the day together was her reasoning. And to be fair he quite enjoyed it. It made a change from the constant bickering he had become accustomed too, which made his mood drop substantially when he had to exchange his domestic bliss for bed pans and vomit.

A shift full of disruptive patients and irritable relatives did not down well, and Jonny was relieved when he finally managed to get a break. He was quick to head to Pulses, in desperate need for some caffeine. Waiting in the queue, he found himself stood behind the man that kept his girlfriend occupied all night. As Sacha turned around, he faced a playful chuckle from Jonny.

"Not good to be self-medicating, mate." He pointed at the espresso clasped in the registrar's hand. Sacha frowned confused, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. "After your late night booze up."

"I was sadly nowhere near any booze last night, mate. I've been dealt the hand of a week of nights." He chuckled, he shook his head. "I must look even more haggard than usual if you think I've pulled an all-nighter."

"No mate, just probably got my wires crossed. Enjoy your nights." He winked, and with a wary eye Sacha nodded. He needed to get back to AAU and plodded back slowly, in thought.

* * *

The anger bubbled away at the nurse, if she wasn't helping Sacha – _then where the hell did she spend the night_?


	6. Chapter 6 - Car Chases

_**I'm still facepalming over what happened in Tuesday's episode, Jac can't do anything right without something bad happening after :( And the fact it was Jonny who was involved in the 'bad happening' made it twice as bad!**__**  
**_

_**God I hate Imelda. I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate her. Really. A lot.**_

_**Anywaaaay, this part is VERY far fetched, but it was quite fun to write a bit of Jonny/Mo! Even if it isn't all sunshine and buttercups! (I maybe angsty but I would NEVER do what they did on Tuesday though)**_

_**Enjoy and REVIEW. :)**_

* * *

Jonny failed to mention to Jac that he knew she was lying, and he had found himself receding from her unconsciously. If he didn't go near her, then the anger wouldn't surface. It was just better for him to stay away – which as they shared a house was becoming increasingly difficult day by day. He was saddened when he found himself unable to sit in a room alone with her, he could only withstand it if Poppy was in with them.

It was the _lying _that he couldn't bear to stand. The thought of Jac not being able to be honest with him crucified his heart. He knew this is what she was like in the past, everything with the deception, manipulation. _What she did to the Byrne family_. Jonny had obviously cast his doubts previously, but since the baby he had hoped that that bond she created would never make her want to travel down that route once more.

But it _was_ all happening again, he was _almost_ certain that she was having **another **affair.

* * *

Jac naively found herself facing the brunt of Jonny's silence once again, but she was too busy fussing over Poppy to notice as she set about her daily morning routine.

"We're going on a trip today, aren't we?" Jac smiled as she lifted the babbling baby up, she turned to look at Jonny as he zipped him jacket up to leave for what she believed was work. He didn't say anything. "Oh no, daddy's in a grump again." Jac had found herself talking in what she first thought was 'a crazy mummy voice' – but every time her voice rose higher, it would get the desired response. She tickled her cheek and Poppy squealed happily, but Jonny's sour expression didn't change.

"What is wrong with you, you've been like this for days."

"Pot, kettle, Jac." He sighed quietly. "I'll see you later, enjoy your _trip_." He kissed Poppy goodbye before slipping out of the door, barely recollecting her presence at all.

Jac was confused; she had been actively trying to make herself more approachable to him. She knew she had been a bitch to him recently, but it seemed it had rubbed off on him. He wasn't the type to hold a nudge, so she vowed to ask him what was wrong – once she had sorted out her own _problems_. It wouldn't be much longer now, she thought.

* * *

Having _lied_ himself to Jac about where he was actually going, something he wasn't proud of – he found himself sat in a coffee shop. Jonny was relieved when Mo finally turned up; he really needed her support right now. And she knew he was at an all-time low, he hadn't been himself in weeks. It was no doubt something to do with Jac, it always was. All she knew was that she needed a drink in her hand before he started rambling about his love life.

"Right, what has she done now?" Exhaling she expected him to start complaining about her mood swings, and she knew yet again that she would have to explain that this is what women do – especially one as uptight as Jac. Jonny's shoulders sank.

"I think she's seeing someone else."

"Oh." She was genuinely surprised, for all the bitching between herself and Jac she did actually believe the woman loved her friend in her own _strange_ way. "Are you sure? The girl can be cryptic at the best of times."

"Oh, I'm sure. She wouldn't go near me, and then she spent the whole night out. And **_lied _**about where she had been!"

"Okay, that doesn't sound great. But, how exactly do you think that talking to me about it helps?"

"I don't know." Jonny took a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes tiredly; he hadn't been sleeping well through all of the stress it had been putting on him.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Um, talk to her." Mo suggests - as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet. "Where is she now? I know she isn't working, so that won't wash with me."

"She's going off somewhere for the day…" He trailed off, and both of their eyes widened. "She could be with him _now_." Jonny hissed, face reddening with anger, he was becoming irrational. "She is _so_ with him now! And she's taken Poppy with her." Mo cringed at the thought, but doubted it highly.

"Do you really think she'd take the kid with her if she was going to hook up with someone? Do you think she would **_actually_** do that, **_really _**Jonny?" He shrugged, exhausted.

"I don't even know her anymore; she could be capable of anything."

"If you **_really_** believe that, then you need to catch her out."

"How _on earth_ could I possibly do that?" Her plan sounded sordid and obscene. It disgusted him to even imagine her being with another man, witnessing it would probably tear him apart.

"I know it's something you wouldn't want to see, but how else would you find out. If you can't even talk to her, then this is the only way." Mo paused, attempting to think of a way to hatch her odd plan. She didn't exactly want to be doing this with her day off, but her friend was hurting and it was the right thing to do. "Do you have any idea where she is now?" He gave her a look. "Not a clue then, right. There is only one thing I can think of to find out where she is, but it's all a bit cop drama cliché."

"What on earth are you going on about?" Her mindless babblings were actually taking his mind off his problems; he couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"**_We follow her_**."

* * *

Mo had barely blinked before he had grabbed his keys from the table and was heading for the door. This was not going well at all. Jonny should have learnt to think before auctioning one of her crazy ideas, but when he was set on something – nothing would stop him. Mo knew he was heading for his car, but there was no way she could let him drive in the state as the emotional wreck he was.

"Jonny wait!" Out of breath, Mo caught up with the man and grabbed the keys from his hands. "You don't even know if she's still at the house." Jonny took deep breaths, tired from the rushing. He shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." She sighed.

"Okay, fine. But I'm driving!"

* * *

They parked a few spaces down from the drive of their house. Mo was feeling rather embarrassed, she was trying to catch out her boss after all – and she would have liked to keep on her reasonably good side. And not risk losing her job. Jonny had calmed down since they arrived, Jac's car hadn't left the driveway – so she hadn't gone yet.

They sat impatiently, waiting for any sign of movement. Mo felt like a complete tool, where Jonny was becoming more anxious. She was right, they were becoming like a bad police chase cliché. And she knew it. She sighed, she knew she should have eaten before she met up with Jonny. The silence between the duo was cut every few minutes by her stomach gurgles, something which did raise a smile from Jonny. He apologised for dragging her into it, but he didn't know what else to do. And it was _her_ plan.

"Oh God, she's leaving!" He literally jumped in the seat, his eyes burning into the back of a faraway Jac, who was following a string of mundane tasks by Poppy into her car seat and getting into the driver's seat.

"Start your engines!" Mo joked, but his face had become stony and sour again – he must have learnt that from Jac, she thought, the look shared similarity with the redhead. The humour had fallen on deaf ears.

They watched as their boss pulled out from the driveway, lucky not turning in their direction. They waited for a few cars to pass before starting their bizarre spying journey.

* * *

To their surprise, they found themselves on a much longer journey than they anticipated. Mo thought she might have to do a quick drive across the town, but they were soon making their way out of the city. She was definitely beginning to doubt the idea of Jac having an affair, and to her belief she thought he was too. The woman could find someone much closer if she was going to stray, why would she go so far out of town?

The long journey enabled Mo to have a clear thought about the situation, unlike the muddled Jonny. She had known Jac Naylor for two years already - as a colleague and since she had the baby, more personally too - and she knew that she was undoubtedly an intelligent woman. Probably too intelligent for the manipulative streak she was willing to use at times. But she didn't think she would go to these lengths to do this. Yes she could be selfish with men, but each time she had been – it was for _professional _reasons.

And Mo knew how much Poppy meant to Jac, she had seen for herself how much effort she had put into being a mum. Jac had changed her whole persona to have Poppy, and she was always vocal about the fact she wanted the baby to have the family she didn't have. Even though Jonny was her best friend, she just couldn't realistically see his brutal assumption being correct.

* * *

It wasn't long before their environment changed from the quick paced motorways, to a much more suburban area. House by house they passed and still Jac hadn't stopped, they were struggling to keep a big enough distance between their car and hers, they weren't in a bustling city anymore and there were no cars to hide behind. Jonny was very confused, he was in an area he had never been before – and in the time he had known Jac, she had never mentioned the place.

His limbs stiffened as his girlfriend's car pulled into a drive. Jonny glanced over to Mo, who stopped the car and parked it further down the road. She signed as she turned the engine off.

"So, do you really think she's still seeing someone?" Frowning, he shrugged. Jonny doubted his reasoning, but something was not right either way. He rubbed his eyes wearily. Jonny waited an agonising ten minutes before climbing out the car, heading towards the house that could hold all of the answers.

* * *

Jonny froze as the door was answered. A young girl stood before him, or woman, he thought. She was no older that twenty, if that. He could sense some recognition from her somewhere, but he was so focused on catching Jac out that he didn't pay as much attention on the opposed as he would normally, but then something clicked. Why would a girl be stood in his girlfriend's lover's house?

The girls eyes narrowed, and he knew immediately where he recognised her. it wasn't a recognition, she _reminded_ him of someone. **_Jac_**. She had the same auburn hair, brighter even. The porcelain skin, and the eyes – those perfected feline eyes. They were so similar. The girl had clearly been crying however, and her cheeks had become blotchy and her eyes had reddened, he felt awful. He was stood at _her_ door, wordless and full of angst, whilst the girl was obviously upset. She wrapped her cardigan around her frame instinctively, and exhaled.

"Can I help you?" She was quiet and relatively meek, he didn't know whether that was because he was a stranger or more so because she was saddened.

"I need to see, Jac." The girl's eyes widen at the mention of her name, but she soon found herself nodding. She didn't know that people were aware of her visits. "She's definitely been coming here then." She ignored his comment.

"I'll get her." The girl scuttled away to the back of the house, and Jonny stood impatiently in the doorway. He would glance back every few moments to Mo sat in the car, who was staring into space in complete boredom.

When he started hearing more than one voice, including the gurgling of his own daughter – he knew they were getting closer. And when she came into sight, and her eyes fell upon his she soon held the same expression as the girl did at the mention of her name – eyes widened in surprise. She approached him slowly, and pulled him into the house before closing the door. He sighed; she looked as saddened as the other girl had been.

"I think you need to start explaining, Jac."


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

_**So I split the chapter I was writing into two, it made my life easier. I hope it's not too crappy! :)**_

* * *

Jonny was invited into the lounge, and sat on the couch letting the baby cuddle up to him. As he waited for Jac, he had taken the time to his surroundings as his daughter slowly nodded off in his lap. The house was compact, cosy – packed with belongings that would have been kept in the same position for years, with no doubt irreplaceable sentimental value. His eyes fell onto the redhead as she entered the room, the same sadness still etched on her face. Jac placed a much needed cup of tea on the coffee table for him, and took a seat beside him.

"Before you ask, there is no man here. I'm not having an affair." It scared him that she knew how his brain worked, but he was surprised by the calmness in her voice when she expressed it. "Don't bother trying to hide it Jonathan; I will _always_ know what you're thinking." Jac smiled a little. She wasn't sure what was saddening her more, what she had just experienced – or the fact Jonny didn't hold any trust in her. For the moment she wouldn't grant him the opportunity to see her become emotional over him, but she was ready to listen. And she hoped he would do the same.

"Are you really surprised I thought that, Jac? Until a few days ago you've been acting _really_ strange. You wouldn't even talk to me." He knew he was sounding like a whingey child, but he had a point. And she knew it. Jac had recognised her behaviour was wrong, and had been trying to change – but obviously not quick enough.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't talk about it." He took hold of her hand, stroking it softly.

"Well I think you need to learn how too, because I can't deal with all of the secrets anymore. I don't even know whose house I'm even sat in for God's sake." Jonny laughed, it sounded pathetic. And she smiled too.

"This is my grandfather's house." Jac admitted quietly. "He's upstairs, he can't get around as easily now." Jonny nodded, confused. He wasn't sure why she couldn't just tell him she was visiting her family, but he left it. She didn't need a barrage of questions - and if she was willing to speak, she would need to do it in her own time. Time momentarily lapsed, Jac had paused to take a sip of her coffee, a welcome relief from the mentally stressful environment. Her eyes met his. "The phone call. The one from Poppy's birthday, it was him that called."

"Right…" He breathed a sigh of relief, he had never been so happy to be wrong. His hands were shaking from the surprise, and this time it was Jac that chuckled. "Can't tell you how relieved I am about that."

"Not quite the secret lover you were thinking." Jac cringed, and he smiled as the grip on his hand tightened. She was finding herself in a situation she wouldn't normally be comfortable with. Jac didn't talk _to _people. She had always found herself far more comfortable shouting _at_ some cretin from work, rather than having an honest and frank conversation with a person she really cared about. But this was bearable, for now. "He was actually telling me that my mother had died."

"It's not really a sad time-" She continued, her voice cutting in before Jonny had the chance to react to the sudden news. "-for me anyway. It's brought up a lot of memories I was trying to forget, but also closed some doors." He nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"I understand." Jonny shuffled closer to her, closing the gap between the pair. To his surprise, Jac smiled. This was the closest they had been in weeks, and they both liked it.

"I sound like I've eaten a psychiatry book." Jac ran a hand through her soft locks, and took a long breath.

"No, this is good. This is what I meant about the talking _thing_."

"What, by being all depressing and whiney?" She made one of her faces again – which he had always found amusing. Especially when she was complaining about something she had done _herself_.

"No just by being honest. I don't care if it's about the smallest thing, even if it's just you telling me that you're in a bad mood – at least I know to avoid you for the rest of the day!" He smirked and she whacked his arm playfully, avoiding the sleeping Poppy in the process. At least Jonny knew he was one of the only people on the planet who she would actually find amusing at without any form of malice entwined.

"You should know by now when I'm in a bad mood, without having to be told." Jac suggested smugly, and he responded with a kiss. He shrugged.

They sat in a room of silence, and bathed in the comforting peace. When the small family were finally interrupted, their focus was firmly on their awakening child, someone who was always overjoyed to have both her parents fussing over her. The door clicked open, and as Jac's feline eyes rose to the source, she smiled an uncharacteristically warm smile. It was the redheaded girl Jonny had met at the front door.

"Sorry, but there was a woman at the door… Mo… I think. She said she will take your car back for you. She also told me to tell you… I told you so." She was meek, and felt uncomfortable. Jonny grumbled because he knew Mo would make him pay, and Jac smiled - she didn't know Mo had the capacity to defend her to Jonny. The girl went to leave the room, but was stopped by the interruption of Jac.

"I should probably introduce you." The girl stopped and turned her head to stare at the similarly faced, albeit older woman. "Jasmine, this is Jonny – Poppy's idiotic father." He rolled his eyes, she was _so_ complementary of him, and she smirked as her eyes flicked onto his features. "Jonny, this is Jasmine. My… _sister_."


	8. Chapter 8 - Honesty

_**Final part, sorry it took so long to upload. Haven't had a chance to catch up! At least we have Janny to look forward too :D**_

* * *

Jasmine smiled for what felt the first time in years. It had been the first recollection Jac had made towards her relation with the girl. She had been feeling so sad, so lost – that the simple act of acknowledgement meant the world to her. Witnessing her mother's death had taken a toll, but she knew she had never shared a bond - that vital emotional connection with her. And upon seeing what the woman had put her own daughter through, Jasmine knew it was not her fault. It was obvious that her mother had the incapacity to love.

Stuck in a foreign country alone wasn't a comfortable experience, and the decision of whether to return to the UK wasn't a difficult one. The journey back from South Africa had been an emotional one, and she was relieved when she was welcomed immediately by her absent grandfather. Having grown up with a man like him in her childhood, Jasmine wondered how her mother could become such a horrible creature. It was an unanswerable question that constantly pained the old man. And no matter how many times she tried to comfort and reassure him, she knew he had always blamed himself – and he always would. She was such a selfish woman, and he was to his surprise - and relief - to see that his youngest granddaughter hadn't followed in a similar path.

It was Jasmine who suggested the idea of contacting her absent sister. She had been blocked from any interaction with the woman before; from Jac herself – and her mother, who after they returned to Africa, wouldn't even allow her to breathe her name in her presence. She thought that even if Jac didn't want anything to do with them, she should at least know that her mother had died. Her grandfather suggested that once they found her, he should be the one to make the call. Jasmine wasn't keen, but she was young – and he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain whilst she was in the vulnerable state.

* * *

"I knew you looked familiar!" Jonny grinned, it was unmistakable. Even Poppy shared the obvious similarities between the siblings. Jasmine blinked incessantly, the nurse's Celtic tones cutting through her thoughts.

"He's a bit slow; I blame it on the Celt culture."

"There is nothing wrong with a rugged Celt." Jac ignored his comment, and concentrated on the younger woman. She was on edge, and stood awkwardly. The sisters had obviously acquired a similar disposition within social situations. Jac insisted she sit down, that alone was making herself feel more nauseous than necessary. Jasmine had found out enough about Jac to know that she should do as she said, to make her life easier.

"God you are similar aren't you, Jac hates meeting new people too. She had to sleep with me just to get out of an awkward course!" Jac sat horrified as he laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that." Embarrassed by his runaway mouth, she hissed so only he could hear her – her teeth gritted together. "But he **_is_** right, I hate making unnecessary social interactions, I usually just manage to withstand the crap that the cretins I have to _work _with, come up with."

"I understand. You probably don't have the time, being a doctor must be… _stressful_." The girl shrugged. "Are you a doctor too… Jonny?" Jasmine was quiet, but they could hear her. He chuckled at Jac's farcical reaction towards her incorrect assumption.

"Oh, no. I'm just a nurse."

"Really?" She smiled, her eyes lit up. Jac cut in again.

"For some obscene reason, she's training to do the same. God knows why." Jac didn't look impressed, she couldn't understand the appeal of being a nurse, in her mind all they did was clean up vomit and gossip.

"Not everybody wants to be a surgeon, Jac." Jonny rolled his eyes, smiling. Her opinion on the surgeon vs. nurse debacle would never change. When Jonny had previously suggested that Poppy could potentially be a nurse when she was older, it wasn't even get processed through Jac's brain. "If you get stuck with your exams give me a bell." She nodded and smiled a little. Jac was minutely relieved, to know they had something to bond over helped, she didn't know what would happen if her newly found family wouldn't take to Jonny.

They spent the rest of her afternoon fussing over Poppy, it was hard for them not too when she clambering over everyone. The little person uniting everyone, a shine of light making everyone contented – when a normal family would be found in a continued spiral of depression and sorrow at a time of loss. But this group were relieved, free and finally _happy_.

It was a strange experience for Jac, seeing the important people in her life actually being civilised. She knew she didn't really have anything to worry about where Jonny was concerned; he was always willing to give someone a chance. The fact he had chosen to be with a woman like herself was also a big factor, the insanity of his willingness to having a child with her always astounded her. After years of loneliness and obtaining an inability to keep hold of anyone who held importance to her, she just couldn't have anticipated what was happening in front of her.

* * *

Jac's grandfather had joined them after some time, and he soon found himself at ease in their company – namely because he had found someone in Jonny with whom he could talk football scores with. Living with women had its downfalls, and now there was Poppy as well. He was glad there was a man on the scene, and after missing out on so much of his eldest granddaughter's life – he was overjoyed to see her happy with her own family unit.

The Jac he was now presented with was a completely different person to the woman he had last encountered. For obvious reasons she had been sickly then, he couldn't believe his own child could put her daughter through such a horrific and painful experience. He hadn't seen or spoken to Paula since **_that_** day. It had sickened the elderly man. Each time he thought about the events that day, a face of Jacqueline in tears emerged. It was the memory of her then that brought him over with inconceivable shock when she actually returned to the location of the events.

He hadn't ever expected the woman to listen to anything he may have said over the phone, and he would have respected that. Remembering her as a small child, she had inherited her father's stubborn streak. But upon meeting again; he had found that certainly was not the case. _When one door closes another may open_. The death of his daughter didn't come as a surprise; she had been suffering with ill health for years. And living hours form a hospital wouldn't help. But it was correct, it was ideal, it was _karma_. The years of self-torment and blame she had placed with a young Jacqueline had a payment. Having her life cut short was the least she owed.

And now the man hoped he could plug the void that their mother should have filled. He held so much love for his granddaughters, more so because they were swept from his grasp. And after aging in a busying world alone, he felt blessed when he retrieved them. With the addition of a beautiful great-granddaughter. A beautiful little girl he could spoil, like he should have been able to do with his granddaughters.

_But now she was gone, and he finally could_.

* * *

It was late when the couple had finally dragged themselves away and returned to their home. Both Jac and Poppy had fallen asleep during the journey home, leaving Jonny contemplating his thoughts. He was so happy to have his family back - with the newly added members. Even though he had wished Jac had told him everything about her mother so he could have been there for her, he wouldn't dwell on it. He was just embarrassed that he had presumed so wrongly, Jac was right. He was a bit of an idiot, not that he'd ever admit that to her.

Jonny smiled. Jac had awoken from her slumber by the time he had pulled into the drive, she glanced at her watch. _10:56pm_. She yawned. The day had been an emotional one. But the heaving weight had been lifted, and she was all the happier for it. Jonny knew the truth and the previous normality could resume - if that was what she wanted. She pondered.

They were quick to retreat to the house, and upon entering, Jac flicked on a light breathing light into the space. As Jonny carried a sleeping Poppy up to her room, Jac slumped on the couch with exhaustion. She glanced back to the direction of the hallway as she heard him near her, a bottle of wine in his grasp. He didn't need to ask what she was worrying about.

"She's fine, didn't even flinch." Jac nodded, and her shoulders dropped with a slight ease. But Jonny knew there was something still playing on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just…everything that has been happening recently, it's made me think over things. Over _us_ really."

"Hmmm, that sounds very ominous." He smiled. After pouring a healthy glass of wine for the pair, he handed her a glass and watched as she downed most of the glass.

"I think we should make everything more official." Jonny was confused, and she frowned. "I think we should get married." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jonny leant forward, and let out a fidgeted laugh. She finished her glass of wine and waited impatiently. He sat in the same position for minutes, silent. "I'm being serious." Jonny glanced back at her, and sighed at her worried expression.

"Really?" Her response was quiet.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

"Well I'm glad." He smiled, tugging something from his jean pocket. "If it took you thirty seconds to suggest something I've been trying to ask for weeks." The redhead stared at the object he was holding, as he chuckled – his happy laughter cut off by Jac uncharacteristically throwing her arms around his neck. He grinning. "I guess that's a yes then." She pulled away slightly, and kissed him tenderly as she accepted the ring. Jac smiled as she slipped it onto the correct finger.

* * *

"Remember it was me who asked you, idiot."


End file.
